


But It's Fun to Fantasize

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Taco Bell, be careful, he doesnt actually die though.. ???, somewhat detailed suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think about the end just way too much but it's fun to fantasize."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Fun to Fantasize

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is definitely not my best piece of writing but I had the idea yesterday and Sydney called me evil basically so I had to go through with it

They’d sat down at a table and Josh started organizing the sauce packets in front of him. He always liked the short sayings on them. Some were funny and some were cute and it was just fun to see if he could find one he’d never seen before.

 

“Hey, Tyler,” Josh said, smiling and holding up one of the packets so he could read it better, “‘You know you want me.’” He gave a wink as he read it and Tyler rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his burrito. He watched as Josh sifted through the other packets, allowing Tyler time to think. He let his mind wander, not minding where it ended up. 

  
It ended where it usually did.

 

_ A body hung from the ceiling, swaying gently back and forth. Tyler could tell, even from standing behind them, that the face was bloated and purple, eyes open and mouth gaping. It was an empty expression, the last one as they struggled for breath before the life slipped from their lips. Tyler walked around to the front of the person, staring up at his own face. He smiled, reaching forward and touching his face gently, feeling the cold skin beneath his fingertips. _

 

“Oh, I like this one. ‘You’re my soulmate,’” Josh said, his smile growing cheesy. Tyler snorted before his mind wandered again.

 

_ He walked into the bathroom and stared down at his body yet again. Small white pills scattered the floor, some still in his hand. There was a pill bottle that was lying open on the floor. If anyone looked closely enough, there was a hint of a smile on the dead body’s face. Though, Tyler only knew this because it was his own self.  _

 

_ There was a scream behind him as his mother walked into the bathroom, finding her own son after what he’d done. Tyler left the bathroom, taking a deep breath as his fingers ran through his hair. He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt.  _

 

“This one says ‘Marry me,’” Josh said with a small smile, looking at it fondly before giving that same look to Tyler.

 

“Does it now?” Tyler asked, popping the last bite of his burrito into his mouth. Josh nodded.

 

_ It was in his bedroom that it happened. A bang and then a smattering of red across the wall. Tyler stood there, staring, wishing he could feel guilt or sadness for even doing it. He didn’t. _

 

_ He looked at the way his blood splattered on the wall and thought that it could have been art. Take a photo and frame it and he could make money off of it. His own death, a beautiful work of art. _

 

“Tyler, you okay? You keep spacing off,” Josh asked, frowning at Tyler. Tyler nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking of my next project,” he said honestly. Josh’s first thought of music.

 

“Oh, shit, you gotta good idea for something?” Josh asked curiously.

  
Tyler only nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want Taco Bell now


End file.
